nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Need For Speed: London's Most Wanted
A number of recurring characters in Need For Speed: London's Most Wanted. The characters that appear in this story are relatively diverse and relative to the respective boroughs of London. Main Characters These are the primary central characters throughout the story. Junior "The Kid" Junior "The Kid" is a precocious 12 pre-teen year old blonde boy who converses with the environment and the main protagonist of the story. Dwayne Dwayne is the father of Junior, a former employer of Freddy Winter and the deuteragonist of the story. Margaret Carey Margaret Carey is the spouse of Dwayne, as well as Junior's step mother and Nicky's former senior guidance who serves as the tritagonist of the story. Supporting Characters These are both secondary and supporting characters throughout the story. Antagonists These are the characters who portray themselves as villains throughout the story. Nicky Haugh Nicky Haugh is an uprising self made influential and the protagonist villain throughout the story, simultaneously acting as the primary antagonist before redeeming himself as the anti-hero. Nicky thoroughly portrayed his philanthropy as an ambitious, characteristic, courageous, fearless, inevitable, manipulative, reasonable, respected, revamped, self-made and well organized limelight over the course of the story. Freddy Winter Freddy Winter is a self-centered businessman and the secondary antagonist of the story. Freddy was utterly an arrogant, cowardly, disrespectful, greedy, heartless, narcissistic, racist and selfish smuggler who callously dictated himself into funding his election campaign to become the next governor. He thoroughly acted as self-centered narcissist since he done nothing for anyone but himself, has senselessly been sitting on a cure for cancer and not publically revealing it just to gain more profit, showing that all he cared about was money. He is also shown to be very cowardly as he possesses diplomatic immunity to not just avoid capital punishment, but he also uses it continuously with the same excuse he brings up. However, his treasonous narcissism eventually led to nullifying his diplomatic corruption before his true colors become exposed. He also showed no redeeming qualities and purposefully lost his pride while pathetically begging for as his cowardliness flares up in his final moments when he pleads the mercy just as the enraging rioters turn against Freddy and tear him apart. Trisia Case Trisia Case is a corrupt lawyer working as Freddy's supervisor and the tertiary antagonist of the story. Trisia was a very bossy, firm, sternly and strict woman who is Freddy's trustee, most likely that she shows loyalty and trust towards her greedy boss throughout. As well as his right hand member and general counsel layer, Trisia is the only one who Freddy does not torment as she follows every job he orders her to do. She may contain diplomatic immunity and use it the same way that Freddy reveals it, but she only uses this to protect her reputation and allow Freddy to get what he wants, showing that only cares for her job throughout and may have some sort of affection for Freddy. Ambition Ambition was a godly incarnation who initially appeared as Nicky's elemental seer before revealing to be the devious father of god who had planned to corrupt Nicky into subjugating the souls of humanity so it can alter Earth into his own coerce. It arguably serves as the bigger bad/quaternary antagonist of the story. Minor Characters These are the characters who appear minority throughout the story. Resemblances *Nicky shares some similarities to a number of some sympathetic and most tragic villains. **'Darth Vader' = Star Wars Original Trilogy **'Macbeth' = Macbeth **'Tommy Vercetti' = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City **'Kylo Ren' = Star Wars: The Force Awakens **'Bejo' = The Raid 2: Bernadal **'Big Smoke' = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas **'The Governor' = The Walking Dead **'Megatron' = Transformers Prime **'Alec Trevelyan' = GoldenEye **'Conrad Stonebanks' = The Expendables 3 **'Kitty Galore' = Cats and Dogs 2: The Revenge of Kitty Galore *Freddy Winter shares some similarities to a number of greedy villains. **'Mayor R. Brown' = Yogi Bear **'Mr Potters' = It's a Wonderful Life **'Beni Gabor' = The Mommy **'Kent Mansley' = The Iron Giant **'Devin Weston' = Grand Theft Auto V **'Steven Jacobs' = Rise of the Planet of the Apes **'Arjen Rudd' = Lethal Weapon 2 **'Dick Jones '= RoboCop **'Dr Madsen' = Earth to Echo **'Dylan Gould' = Transformers: Dark of the Moon **'Silas' = Transformers Prime **'President Snow' = The Hunger Games **'Chris McLean' = Total Drama **'Mr Burns' = The Simpsons **'Carter Pewterschmidt' =''Family Guy'' *Trisia Case shares some similarities to a number of supporting villains. **'Molly Schultz' = Grand Theft Auto V **'Excella Gionne' = Resident Evil 5 **'Lindsey Naegle' = The Simpsons **'Marlene' = The Last of Us **'Harley Quinn '= Batman Franchise Media *Ambition shares some similarities to a number of fictional characters and key antagonists that outrank the assumed main antagonists who turn out to be underlings. **'Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious' = Star Wars Franchise **'The Three Witches' = Macbeth **'President Alma Coin' = The Hunger Games: Mockingjay **'Unicron' = Transformers franchise **'Supreme Leader Snoke' = Star Wars Sequel Trilogy **'Skynet' = Terminator Franchise **'Cris Formage' = Grand Theft Auto V Trivia *Though Freddy was initially the main antagonist of this story, Nicky is shown to be the true main villain because he had bigger plans than Freddy did. There are also a lot of differences that shows separate personalities throughout the story. **Both have committed their villainous deeds in a serious manner; Freddy has been hiding a cure for cancer and starts a deforestation while Nicky planned a coup against God and became bent on disbanding Childs Hill. **When working together however, Freddy kept wanting to have the protesters arrested for destroying his plans while Nicky remorselessly ordered them to be killed as he believed they chose God instead of Ambition. **Nicky is shown to be a tragically sympathetic villain who redeems himself in the end while Freddy showed no redeeming qualities. This is most likely that Freddy is heartlessly carless throughout while Nicky was manipulated by Ambition into "correcting God's mistakes". ** **